


“A favour”

by MarkLeeFromCanada



Category: TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, BDSM, Impact Play, Light BDSM, M/M, Pet Names, Spanking, Threesome - M/M/M, very very consensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 14:06:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19378240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarkLeeFromCanada/pseuds/MarkLeeFromCanada
Summary: When Soobin asked Taehyun for a favour, this admittedly wasn’t the first thing on his mind. That’s not to say, though, that he’s opposed.-•-In which Taehyun gets corrupted.Underage: don’t like, don’t read





	“A favour”

**Author's Note:**

> whew
> 
> Just a warning: this is unedited for the most part, it’s long as hell, I’m sorry. Pls enjoy

“Taehyun?” Soobin murmured, tapping him lightly on the back. The younger was completing a couple lessons for school, huffing quietly at one of them before turning back and tugging out his earbuds. 

“Yeah?” 

“Well,” he crouched down by him, glancing quickly at the paper. “Oh, that’s eighty-two y x to the three. You forgot to distribute that.” He pointed to the messy numbers on the page. 

Taehyun blinked at it, then his lips parted and he nodded, correcting the paper. “Thanks,” he mumbled, putting down the pencil. 

“So, Yeonjun and I... we were thinking of asking you for a favour,” he smiled sweetly. 

“Uh... okay?” 

“So, we’ve been really tired lately, we all have. You know that. And you know that me and Yeonjun sometimes do some... stuff together,” he paused. “Right?” 

Taehyun squinted, sparkling eyes barely hiding his confusion. “Mhm...?” 

“Would you like to join us tonight?” 

Tae’s eyes widened. “Well, um, I’m working on my m-“ 

“That’s okay,” Soobin cooed. “We can help you, if you help us. Okay?” 

Taehyun glanced between the homework and Soobin’s eyes, then sighed. “Okay.” 

Soobin beamed. “Good boy, Tae.” 

Tae shivered. 

Soobin stood up, straightening his shirt. “C’mon.” 

He lead the younger into his and Yeonjun’s shared bedroom, the eldest looking up from his phone, a contained smile threatening to spread across his face. 

“He said yes?” 

Soobin beamed. “Yeah.” 

Yeonjun smiled, taking Taehyun’s hand and bringing him to sit on the bed. 

“Okay,” he began. “We’ll go through the list.” 

Taehyun looked up at the older, hooking his feet together and letting his hands rest on his thighs. 

“Are you okay with getting slapped?” 

Taehyun blinked, taken aback. He opened his mouth, processing the question. He didn’t know what to respond that might keep his dignity, but he knew how much he trusted the pair, so he nodded. 

“Yes?” Soobin pressed. “With your words, Tae.” 

“Yes.” 

Yeonjun glanced over at Soobin, then turned back. “Being tied up?” 

Taehyun looked down at his hands. “Yes.” 

“Blindfolded?” 

“Yes.” 

“Being degraded?” 

Taehyun swallowed, pausing. “No.” 

If either of the older two were disappointed, they had the mercy not to show it. 

“Praised?” 

Taehyun nodded eagerly. 

“Words,” Soobin reminded. 

“Yes.” 

“Choking?” 

Taehyun looked up at him, scared. 

“Not actually! Don’t worry. No breath play,” Yeonjun explained. 

“Um... maybe?” 

Soobin and Yeonjun shared a glance, Soobin shaking his head and Yeonjun pursing his lips. 

“We’ll try it. Maybe,” Soobin murmured. 

Yeonjun nodded. “Toys?” 

“What do you m-“ Taehyun stopped, pursed his lips, and looked down. 

“Yes.” 

Yeonjun crouched in front of him, staring up into his eyes and letting a hand fall onto his thigh. The soft smile he wore was deceiving. “Cock torture?” 

Taehyun didn’t even know what that was, but he still felt his cock twitch. “Wh-what..” 

“Like... hitting, cock rings...” 

Taehyun blushed furiously. “St-stop saying that word...” he laughed awkwardly. 

Soobin cooed, dimples showing prominently, and Yeonjun giggled. “What, cock?” 

“Hyung!” Taehyun laughed, huffing. 

“So... torture?” Soobin prompted. 

“I mean... okay...” Taehyun mumbled. “Yes.” His face was on fire. 

“And I’m assuming the presence of sex goes without saying?” 

Taehyun nodded. “Yes.” 

“Good boy,” Yeonjun praised. Taehyun shivered again. 

Soobin chuckled affectionately. “You really do like it, don’t you pup?” Taehyun froze. He pursed his lips, trying to suppress a smile. Yeonjun stood up, cooing and setting his hand on the younger’s shoulder to push him down onto the bed. “We’ll start slow, okay puppy?” 

An embarrassing noise sounded from Taehyun, a high pitched whine, when he felt Soobin’s hand massage up his left thigh. 

“It’s okay... don’t go slow for me, I think I can handle it,” he whispered, not trusting his voice. 

“You sure, pup?” Yeonjun asked, placing his hands back on Tae’s thighs and beginning to massage them, push them apart. The younger nodded. 

“Words,” Soobin murmured. 

“Yes! ‘M fucking sure,” he whined, knees already beginning to feel weak. 

His hyungs both laughed, kneeling down on the bed beside Taehyun, Soobin taking care of removing his sweatpants and Yeonjun tracing his v-line gently, making him squirm. 

“So,” Yeonjun began conversationally, “what did you eat today?” it seemed as if he was trying to pretend his fingers weren’t dipping down the front of Taehyun’s boxers then running up to push up his shirt. 

“N-nothing,” Tae whimpered. 

Soobin clicked his tongue in concern, tossing the sweatpants aside. “Puppy...” 

“I know, ‘m sorry,” he breathed, entire body tensing as one of Yeonjun’s fingers danced across his nipple. Soobin leaned off the bed to the dresser, rummaging through the drawer and biting his tongue in concentration, then pulling out a clear bottle and laying down beside the younger. He popped it open, squeezing just a little bit on his first two fingers. 

“You know what this is, right Tae?” he murmured. 

Tae blinked, neck going red. Jun hadn’t stopped his movements still, and he couldn’t entirely focus. “Yes.” 

“Perfect. On your hands and knees, okay?” he instructed, Yeonjun supporting the younger’s hips as he flipped over. 

Tae bit his lip, an anticipating smile threatening to show on his face. It was gone, though, when he felt Soobin’s hand tugging down the gray fabric that was covering him up, and a slick finger prodding at his entrance. He choked on his breath in, coughing out a moan. When the first finger slipped in through the tight ring of muscle, Taehyun felt like he was going to hyperventilate. His eyes rolled back as Soobin pushed his finger further, and when he curled it, twisted it, Taehyun’s arms buckled, letting him fall into the pillow. 

He hadn’t expected the way he could feel every drag and every move, and his face felt hot. Sparing a quick glance behind him, he was reminded that the other two were still fully clothed. His face burned, whole body heating up. Soobin pulled his finger out just a bit, making Taehyun squeeze the bedsheets. He nearly lost it when Soobin traced a second finger around the place where the other one entered him, pushing the very tip in to stretch him. 

This one burned. 

A long string of curses slipped from Taehyun’s drool-soaked lips, his toes curling and his eyes squeezing shut. “Hurts, it hurts Bin,” he whimpered, his breathing laboured and his voice muffled by the bedsheet between his clenched teeth. 

“I’m sorry, puppy, just give it a minute,” he murmured. 

Yeonjun sat down at the head of the bed, lifting Taehyun’s torso to place it on top of his own. Tae’s arms wrapped almost immediately around the eldest’s shoulders, squeezing and letting out ate sweetest, quiet pants and moans directly into his ear as Soobin’s two fingers pushed deeper and deeper. Soobin squeezed a little more lube over Taehyun’s rim, making the younger shiver and bite down onto the nape of Yeonjun’s neck, whimpering. 

Yeonjun stroked his back, letting his hands trace up to Tae’s shoulders and to his chin, picking it up to dip his tongue between Taehyun’s parted lips, then nibble softly on his lips. Taehyun let his eyes fall shut, his mouth hanging open slackly as he moaned into Yeonjun’s mouth. 

The pain was a background feeling now, overtaken by pleasure. 

But very soon, Soobin inserted a third finger, making Taehyun collapse again, shaking, and Yeonjun had to hold him up. 

“It’s almost done, Tae,” the eldest mumbled, planting a kiss on his forehead. 

Taehyun shook his head. “It’s so good,” he whined against Yeonjun’s chest, voice broken and pathetic. 

“You’re such a good boy,” Soobin praised. “So beautiful. You’re doing so well.” 

Taehyun shuddered. “C-can you,” he paused to heave a breath. “Can you touch my...” he stopped, embarrassed. 

Yeonjun laughed. “Cock?” he finished for the younger, earning a weak whine. 

“Mhm,” Taehyun nodded, humiliated. 

Soobin cooed softly, letting his free hand dip down into the front of Taehyun’s boxers, his long, soft fingers spreading the leaking pre cum from the tip down to the hilt then back again. “He’s really wet,” Soobin mumbled, the older two sharing a knowing grin. 

“It’s good, please, it’s so good,” Taehyun whispered, biting down on the fabric of Yeonjun’s shirt and pushing back against his leader’s fingers. 

Then both hands disappeared. 

“Okay, angel, we’re gonna get the restraints now, alright?” Yeonjun whispered into his ear. “So undress yourself the rest of the way.” He let Taehyun fall down onto the bed, shaking and trying his best to breathe as he whispered a hushed conversation with Soobin. 

Taehyun wondered what they were talking about. Was it him? He saw Soobin’s eyes flash to his weak body and flushed brightly. It definitely was. He shut his eyes, summoning up the energy to sit up and pull off his shirt, then finally his boxers, dropping them beside the bed. He sat on his knees, watching as Yeonjun instructed Soobin on what to grab from their closet. When they returned with a thick velvet ribbon, a black leather collar and chain, a pair of black leather cuffs and a little box, he started to twitch, both in nerves and anticipation. 

Soobin began with the collar, smiling sweetly as he secured it around Taehyun’s neck and attached the chain. He tugged it twice to check if it was sturdy, making Taehyun jerk forward and whimper, then he stood back up and took the cuffs from Yeonjun. He climbed on the bed, taking Taehyun’s hands and cuffing them behind his back. Then finally, Yeonjun tied the velvet over Tae’s gorgeous eyes. 

The youngest felt a pair of hands on his waist, guiding him to face the head of the bed, then the same pair of hands dragging up to pull him back against the person’s clothed chest.

“Do you know what spitroasting is, pup?” 

Soobin. It was Soobin. 

Tae shook his head. 

“Well, I’m going to fuck you from behind, and Junnie is going to fuck your beautiful mouth, okay?” he explained. 

Tae shivered, hoping neither of them caught the way his dick twitched. The way Soobin was saying it made it sound like an innocent game, but Taehyun (sort of) knew what he was getting into when he said, “Okay.” 

A swift tug on his collar had him falling forward into Yeonjun’s capable - but clothed - arms, his face in the crook of Jun’s neck. 

“If it gets too much,” Yeonjun murmured. “Our safeword is crown.” 

Tae heard the sharp snick of a zipper, followed by shuffling clothes, a package tearing, a pause, then a blunt heat pressing at his entrance. He moaned brokenly as Soobin teased the tip in, dripping more lube onto the place where his dick sank into the younger. His body tensed, a slight undertone of pain amplifying his pleasure. 

“God, fuck, fuck, hyungie,” he choked. He knew he was drooling at this point, wetting the shoulder of Yeonjun’s shirt, but he didn’t seem to mind. 

“Puppy?” Soobin asked, sinking in to the hilt. 

Taehyun moaned weakly. “Yes?” 

“Stay still from now on. I’m gonna use you,” he murmured. 

Tae’s whole body twitched, clenching around the older, and he whimpered pathetically. “Yes.” 

As Soobin began to thrust from behind, Yeonjun repositioned himself. Past the feeling of Soobin’s thrusts, Taehyun didn’t register anything, let alone the sound of Yeonjun’s shorts and boxers getting pushed down to his thighs. He only barely figured out what was happening when Yeonjun guided Tae’s mouth to his dick, the younger whining at the taste. 

He was ashamed to think how much he loved this. 

When he sank down fully on Yeonjun’s cock, the thrusts slowed down. 

“Can you breathe okay, pup?” Yeonjun asked, his head thrown back and his chest heaving. Tae hummed affirmatively, sending a vibration through the older’s body. “Fuck, Tae,” he whispered, gripping the younger’s hair to guide him up and down. When Soobin began to thrust faster again, deeply and roughly, and Yeonjun began to fuck his throat, Taehyun started to shake, pushing back on Soobin. 

The older stilled deep inside him, and Taehyun wasn’t expecting the harsh slap that landed on his ass. He choked out a moan, trying to swallow his spit around Yeonjun’s cock. 

“If I remember correctly,” Soobin murmured, massaging the reddening hand print, “I told you not to move.” 

Taehyun sobbed, doing his best to nod. 

“Two more times and we’ll have to do something about it, understand?” 

Tae hummed again, hearing Yeonjun’s breath pick up. 

“Good boy,” Soobin praised, starting up his movements again. “You look so beautiful, puppy, all for us.“ Trying to please Yeonjun as best he could, Taehyun tried to keep his jaw locked open, but it was beginning to ache, and with the sloppy, intense thrusts racking through his body, he couldn’t keep his head still. His arms were limp, held at the small of his back by one of Soobin’s hands. 

With one particularly deep thrust from the leader, Taehyun fell forward, choking around the dick in his throat. He pulled off, a line of spit connecting his soaked lips to it, and laying his head on Yeonjun’s hip. He cleared his throat as best he could, trying to mouth and lick at the base of Yeonjun’s cock to provide at least something. It was hard to aim, though, when he couldn’t see and when Soobin was pounding into him. 

Taehyun’s moans were louder now, his jaw slack in a constant cry. His tears of pleasure had probably wet the fabric around his face by now, but honestly he couldn’t tell. 

Suddenly though, Soobin slowed again, making Tae whine and push back, having forgotten the rules. A harsh slap on his ass had him freezing up. “Pup, you know better,” Soobin panted, his voice cheery as always, but warning. 

“M sorry,” he whimpered. 

“We were gonna take off the blindfold,” Yeonjun explained, sounding disappointed. “But I guess a beautiful little puppy like you doesn’t need to see to accept a punishment, right?” 

Soobin laughed, pulling out. “He has a point.” 

Tae whimpered, opening his eyes under the blindfold and trying to look around. “Y-you said two more! I had three chances! That was only tw-“ 

A hand came down hard on his ass, the print burning and his body jerking forward into Yeonjun’s. “We can’t have leniency when puppy doesn’t follow the rules. But fine, I guess the blindfold can come off.” 

Taehyun sobbed softly as the blindfold was lifted, weak legs barely helping as his two hyungs positioned him on his knees in the centre of the bed. Yeonjun grabbed something from the little box - a ring - and, using Tae’s precum as lube, he slipped it down. The younger gasped sharply, watching him.

“How does it feel, pup?” Soobin asked. 

“It’s, um, it’s good,” he whispered, mortified at his own pleasure. 

Soobin laughed, watching as Yeonjun traced a finger up Tae’s cock and pulling his hand away quickly, like he was about to hit it. Taehyun flinched away, cowering from Yeonjun’s hand. 

He waited like that for a second as the older two laughed softly, relaxing when Yeonjun put down his hand. He shut his eyes to breathe deeply, then felt a harsh slap on his cock. 

“F-fuck! Junnie,” he panted, another round of tears emerging behind his eyes. At this point, the fact that his dick twitched at this didn’t bother him. He was already so far gone. Another slap. 

Taehyun whimpered, pulling at the restraints on his wrists. “Hyung, my tummy feels twisty,” he mumbled, a couple tears beginning to tumble down when he blinked. “It’s weird, what is it?“ he whispered, looking confused when the older two laughed. 

“You’ve never come before?” Soobin asked in surprise. 

Taehyun shook his head, his whole body trembling. “I’m really good at holding it back. I always stop when the twisty thing gets too intense, it scares me.” 

Yeonjun smiled brightly, still looking far too innocent for the situation. He lifted his hand again, but this time to remove the ring. He slapped the Tae’s cock once more when the younger thrusted up into his hand accidentally, then he motioned for the younger to lie down on his back. He complied, lying back with his head on the pillows, twitching violently when someone’s finger brushed his hole. 

He looked down, seeing Yeonjun between his legs, lubing his cock then grabbing the puppy’s plush thighs to spread them further apart and begin to push in. Taehyun felt his eyes roll back in his head, grabbing at the sheets under his back with his still-cuffed hands. 

Soobin, who had discarded the condom, climbed on top of the bed, straddling Taehyun’s head and brushing his tip against the younger’s pink, swollen, drooly lips. He pushed slowly into Tae’s hot mouth, whining at the feeling of his tongue poking at the slit. Slowly, carefully, he started to thrust down into Taehyun’s mouth as Yeonjun picked up his speed. 

It didn’t even take half a minute for Taehyun’s broken sobs to pick up again, muffled this time, and for his body to start twitching. The twisty thing was back, and it was tightening, tightening, then with a very well aimed thrust from Yeonjun, he was sent spiraling. A loud moan around Soobin’s cock caused the older to stutter to a stop and pull out to finish off on Tae’s face, the younger barely even conscious. 

Taehyun panted hard, coming down slowly from his high. Yeonjun kept thrusting, the suddenly tenseness of Tae’s muscles bringing him to the edge far faster than he’d expected as well and he came hard, still buried in the younger. 

“Tae?” Yeonjun panted, pushing the younger onto his side to take off the handcuffs. Once they were off, Taehyun collapsed back down onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. 

“Taehyunnie?” Soobin murmured, his breathing heavy as well. 

Taehyun hummed. 

“How was it?” Soobin asked. 

Tae moaned, flipping over to look at the older with the happiest, exhausted smile on his cum-splattered face. 

Yeonjun’s face lit up and he leapt forward to hug the younger, leaving wet kisses all up and down his neck and chest. Soobin laughed, lying down beside them and joining in on the kisses. Taehyun squirmed, giggling. 

“Taehyun,” Soobin mumbled between kisses. 

“Mm?” the younger replied, gasping softly when Yeonjun playfully bit the soft flesh of his shoulder. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up, okay?” 

Yeonjun left one last peck on the corner of the younger’s mouth. “Good plan.” 

“Okay,” Taehyun giggled. 

“And puppy,” Soobin mumbled, sitting up. 

“Yeah?” 

“Thank you.” 

“Yes.” Yeonjun combed his fingers through Taehyun’s sweaty hair. “Thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> h a h a h e y S a t a n... looks like I’ll be staying with u for an eternity


End file.
